bravekingshishiofandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpius (Artorius Pendragon)
The missing Prince of the Magic Kingdom, and the last survivor of the bloodline of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Arthur King Arthur] himself, Artorius Pendragon (known professionally by the alias Scorpius) is one of the main party members of [http://gamemasterfel.deviantart.com/gallery/60235932/Disney-d20 The Disney d20] Pathfinder campaign. Haunted by the events of the War of the Black Dawn, Artorius abandoned the ways of honour, instead taking up arms as a mercenary and committing himself to the life of a gunpowder mage--a Spellslinger. Roped into the Royalist Resistance purely through his contract to protect Prince Consort Taran of Prydain, Scorpius now faces the forces of the three tyrannical despots of his homeland, in addition to his own inner demons as the call for a hero rings true in his ears. As the last descendant of the Pendragon line, Scorpius is also the last Gold Dragon in existence; as thus, he houses the potential to transcend his limitations and become a near-unstoppable force of pure goodness, held back only by a crippling self-loathing and hatred for the entire world around him due to what he has experienced. Background Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Bio Relationships Regulus the Thunderous Princess Adriana Taran Saoirse Saragnayan Compared to the rest of the party, even from the get-go, Scorpius' relationship with Sara has been the most... normal. They show no particular closeness nor any open animosity towards one another; Scorpius seems to exhibit a level of respect even for the former Unkindness for having defected from the High Raven herself, and her willingness to fight her own former comrades to protect her new friends and other innocents. The former Raven herself feels a commonality with the masked mercenary, seeing a similarly broken figure to herself, and contemplating that the two may in fact be more similar than either would admit out loud. Bradamante d'Este Scorpius and Bradamante's relationship has begun to undergo a radical shift. When they started, the two were at constant odds with each other, Scorpius taking shots at Bradamante's faith and worldview while Bradamante often responded by punching him. Eventually, though, their relationship began to take a more positive turn. After the destruction of Vermithrax and the battle with Nessus, they began to warm up to and even respect each other, viewing each other as less antagonistic allies (at best) and more like friends. Princess Rose Fènghuáng "Zhi" Zhìzūn Khajit Among a band of people Scorpius was openly apathetic and or hostile to, Khajit was, without a doubt, the individual he hated most strongly and vice versa. To Khajit, the mercenary was yet another who tore apart and broke down each attempt her people made at establishing any semblance of order in the world for the sake of money, branding him "coin-slave" as a result. To Scorpius, her people were little better than Maleficent, Jafar or Hades: stripping away the freedom of choice, enslaving people to their idealized vision of the world, regardless how tyrannical their backed champion (e.g. Jafar) may n fact be. The Reverend Doctor Christopher Syn Quotes Conception and Inspirations Trivia * Artorius' birthday, December 6, was chosen specifically as it was also the birthday of Walt Disney himself as a homage and tribute to the man. * Scorpius' favourite drink is scumble, and his favourite food beef steak. His least favourite food is haggis, relating to an unfortunate incident while he was a part of the Will-o'-Revolution. * Scorpius' ideal voice actor, Matthew Mercer, was chosen specifically for his ability to capture every facet of the mercenary's personality and character development; each represented, in the creator's mind, by a different character that he has voiced. ** For "Scorpius", Matt's performance as Cor Leonis in Final Fantasy XV as cited for his older and deeper-sounding voice, as well as sterner delivery; to reflect the act that Scorpius puts on. ** For "Scorpius", particularly following the Mother Knows Best arc as he gradually begins to remove the mask, his performance as Kiritsugu Emiya in Fate/Zero was particularly of influence: the melancholy, but also the determination and conviction, being inspirations, as well as his performance as the softer, more fatherly Kiritsugu in Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works. ** As Artorius, embracing his birth name and becoming a true-blue hero and leader, his performance as Chrom in Fire Emblem: Awakening is a major influence; a youthful, but deep, baritone that is commanding and passionate, but also warm and sincere, as a reflection of the character's transformation into a truly better person. Gallery C scorpio by xkiiro me-dawxjr1.png Comm scorpius by peaceguy-db5ikmz.jpg Unmasked guy by gotetho-db71mw8.png Comm brave king shishio by skygiratina00-db0xkxy.jpg